la locura de maka, la tentación de chrona
by pedogirl
Summary: MXA CXR KIDX (MISTERIO) BXT BL X S. Chrona hace revivir a Ragnarok a costa de un precio muy caro y Maka se va a casar con Soul pero le ha sido infiel ¿Como acabará?
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola a todos y todas! ¿Cómo están ustedes? Espero que muy bien, bueno este es mi primer fic**_

_**Así que no me maltraten por si hago algo mal, disfruten de esta historia y no me peguen…D:**_

**CHRONA POV**

No se como lidiar con esto.

Hacia unos días apenas que Maka y Soul tenían planeado casarse cosa que a Spirit no le hizo mucha gracia **(como no)** ¡y me habían pedido a mi ser la encargada de planear la despedida de soltera! POR QUE A MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NO PUEDO LIDIAR CON DEMASIADA RESPONSABILIDAD Y NO SE LIDIAR CON SOTEROS O CON FIESTAS! Y para peor cierta ninja que recientemente era llamada Diosa por cierto chico llamado Black* estaban juntos e iban a ser padres y me pidieron ayudarles para conseguirle un nombre a la niña. Si iba a ser una niña, y menos mal espero que sea tranquila como la mayoría de las mujeres. (Y no se le suban las hormonas como a cierto peli azul). Y también chico loco por la simetría estaba con Lizz. Patty y yo éramos las únicas que seguíamos solteras, bueno también estaba Blair pero ella y Spirit tenían sus altibajos, por lo que seguro que hoy ya se nos echa novio. Pero lo que más me preocupaba era que Stein-sensei iba a volver humano a Ragnarok, después de morir por la flecha, me puse muy triste y me deprimí pero Shinigami-sama hizo un trato conmigo pero es bastante caro. Ya que si sobrevive, jamás volveré a ser la usuaria de Ragnarok y no podré volver a Death city .Estaba feliz por que ahora podría ser como yo y el resto y podría practicar deportes, hacer más amigos y ser feliz… Pero iba a echarle mucho de menos porque ya no estaría en mi espalda, después de todo siempre será mi arma ¿no?

Pasaron horas hasta que Stein-sensei salió de la enfermería:

-Bien damas y caballeros tengo una noticia mala y otra buena que daros. La primera es que Ragnarok ya es humano, y la segunda… -Dijo atornillándose los tornillos, si venga pon me más nerviosa de lo que estoy. Perdón por lo último es que cuando estoy nerviosa me pongo bruta **(n/a cuando Medusa hechizaba a Chrona para que matase estaba muy nerviosa y bruta).**

- Bueno y la segunda… es que no sabe andar.

-¿Cómo?- preguntamos todos con la boca abierta

-Sí, no es que no pueda es que no sabe, así que Chrona tendrás que ayudarle.

-P- p-pero no sé lidiar con-con e-eso.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo después de todo es tu única familia.-Me quedé en shock, jamás había pensado en ello después de todo él era la única persona a la que le tenía un aprecio un tanto especial.

-Pero cómo si yo de-debo irme a-a-ahora mismo si no Shingami-san…

-Tranquila Chrona lo entenderá

-Bueno… si-si tu lo di-dices

**TSUBAKI POV**

Jeje estaba contenta de estar embarazada ya tenía seis meses el pequeño, Chrona estaba feliz pero se notaba que estaba nerviosa por Ragnarok o será otra ¿cosa? Jeje ya sabéis a lo que me refiero, estoy pensando en que deberíamos llamar a mi pequeña Violet, se le ocurrió a Chrona mientras miraba las flores para la boda de Maka y Soul. Llevaban enamorados mucho tiempo sin saberlo del otro hasta que Soul le pidió que se casara con el en su cumpleaños número 23. Cosa que no estaba mal, pero no creo que sea bueno que se casen ahora por que últimamente según Kid han pasado cosas malas y se ha notado una presencia muy extraña.

**MAKA POV**

Puede que pareciera feliz por la boda y lo era pero estaba triste en e fondo, porque cuando cumplí los veinte mi madre se casó de nuevo y dejó de quererme y me echó, y cuando se enteró de que me iba a casar, vino a la casa de papá diciéndole que qué me había echo, que por su culpa estaba loca… Estaba triste, puede que papá no fuera el mejor del mundo pero aun le tenía pequeñito rencor por ponerle los cuernos a mamá por que seguro que si no fuera por esto eso no habría pasado. Pero no debía estar triste ¡no! ¡Iba a casarme quisiera o no ella se lo pierde podríamos estar teniendo uno de esos momentos madre e hija pero es ella la que me dio plantón, no papá solo ella así que tu misma te lo pierdes! Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas caían sobre mis mejillas me las sequé y fui al balcón a ver las estrellas pero extrañamente estaban nubladas. –Qué extraño, normalmente suele estar despejado en verano.-Dije a mi misma en voz alta. Deje de fijarme en eso y fui a ver a Soul . No estaba en el piso con el ya que estaba con Chrona, Patty, papá y Tsubaki y la pequeña Violet aun no nacida, me despedí de ellos:

-Bueno ya es hora de irme me voy a junto de Soul, ¡adiós!

- Recuerda con condó…-No le dio tiempo a acabar a papá ya que le di un makaCHOP que le dejo la cabeza metida en el suelo. Viejo pervertido… Al llegar timbre pero nadie respondía así que abrí la puerta y de pronto comencé a llorar. Soul y Blair estaban en el sofá medio vestidos (n/a Dándole caña para describirlo suavecito…)

-MAKA-Dijo Blair al darse cuenta de mi presencia, al menos ella se había fijado en mí.

- Maka no es lo que tú piensas Blair y yo sólo estábamos…

-¡CÁLLATE NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN LA VIDA!-Chillé. Ahora si que no tenía a nadie corrí sin pensarlo a pesar de los gritos de Soul y Blair para que volviera y me choqué contra algo, o mejor dicho alguien.

-Hola Maka ¿te acuerdas de mi preciosa?

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta tarde subiré el segundo capi si tengo tiempo, y no me maten por arruinar el MAKAXSOUL. Pero seguro que os quedaríais en shock si cierto dem… ¡MEJOR ME CALLO PARA NO ARRUINAROS LA SORPRESA! **_**Pero es alguien… interesante podría decirse. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todos y todas criaturitas del señor como diría elrubius, hoy os traigo un nuevo capítulo dedicado a buchis-chan y a Arlenes n.n y por cierto te dediqué el shock que tendrá Soul pero será peor cuando se entere que en el tercer capi Asura le va a… Ops! Mejo me callo vale¿? ;) bueno y Soul Eater no me pertenece si no fuera así Soul sería el malo y Kid un pirómano.**_

**SOUL POV**

Mierda! Me había visto con Blair a pesar de que le gritaba que volviese no me hacía caso. Sentía que no valía para nada, que me iba a morir allí mismo y me dolía mucho la garganta porque estaba aguantando las lágrimas, no era lo que ella pensaba Blair me dijo que me amaba y que por favor que no me casase con ella por que la quería y se lo negué pero ella me pidió solo una noche y se la concedí por pena por que no quería que estuviera triste, de pronto pude ser testigo de la peor catástrofe mundial.

-MAKA NOOO!- De pronto vi a Asura, no puede ser posible él estaba muerto. Intenté reaccionar pero él habló.

-Vaya, vaya ¿pero que tenemos aquí si es la preciosa Maka y el estúpido de Soul?. Mucho gusto de volver a veros a los dos.-Dijo con sarcasmo, Maka le pegó un puñetazo pero no sirvió más que para enfadarle. De pronto cogió y abrió un portal de la nada. Me quedé en shock y el aprovechó y e llevó a Maka con él.

-NOOOO!-Gritó inútilmente.

**CHRONA POV **

De pronto vi salir de la enfermería un chico con una cruz en la nariz, con los ojos más bonitos que había visto: Eran lilas con una x en el medio y tenía un pelo negro con puntas blancas y se le notaban los músculos a través de la bata médica que le había dejado Stein-sensei. Definitivamente era el chico más hermoso del mundo, y sin poder aguantarme me lancé a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente.

-Ragnarok siento haberte hecho esto es mi culpa de que te matara Medusa pero ahora estás bien y eso es lo que cuenta.

Todo el mundo se había quedado en shock menos él que me correspondió al abrazo:

-Niña estúpida pues claro que te perdono, pero me tienes que enseñar tus bragas jaja.

Dicho esto cogió y le levantó la falda a la peli rosa.

-¡RAGNAROK PARAAA!

-Nop

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!

**MAKA POV **

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Buenos días preciosa

-¡Asuraaaa!

-Ese es mi nombre

-¿¡QUE QUIERES DE MÍ?

Estaba muy asustada y apunto de llorar me cogió del mentón y me dijo suavemente.

-Maka Albarn-Dijo arrodillándose ante mí.

-Me concederías el gran honor de convertirte en mi técnico, y juro que si aceptas te acompañare hasta el día de tu muerte.

-¿Cómo?-Dije algo más tranquila.

-Verás eres la única persona en el mundo que ha llegado a derrotarme y para mi sería el mayor honor del mundo que me ayudases a empezar de 0.

-¿De verdad?

-SÍ y no solo eso también quiero que te cases con migo.-Dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Me quede un rato pensando. ¿Y si es verdad que me quiere o que es mentira y solo se quiere aprovechar de mí? No tarde más en actuar, respiré hondo y le contesté.

- Sí quiero, pero a cambio quiero que hagas algo por mí

-Lo que sea _**amour.**_

-_Prométeme que nunca me traicionarás y me ayudarás a vengarme de ciertas personillas…._

_-Tus deseos son ordenes para mí.-_Dicho esto me besó en los labios cariñosamente. **Prepárate Soul por que no vamos a desperdiciar esta boda(sonrisa malévola). **

**ASURA POV:**

Me contó todo lo que le había pasado desde lo de su madre hasta lo de la boda que iba a tener con Soul. Le dije que no se preocupara y la deje en mi castillo, muy poca gente sabe que yo tengo una casa pero lo que importa es que cuantos menos mejor. M dio pena dejarla sola pero quería comprarle un vestido de novia negro, yo ya tenía el traje por que se casaría con migo por las buenas o las malas. Porque aun que me cueste reconocerlo me había enamorado de ella desde el primer día en que la vi. Cuando llegué a "casa" ella estaba dormida profundamente sobre mi cama, no quería molestarla así que le di un beso sobre la frente y me recosté a su lado. Hacía tiempo que no estaba así de tranquilo por que aun que Maka no lo note e aprendido a controlar mi locura para que jamás pueda hacerle daño.

A la mañana siguiente note un chillido a mi lado de Maka. Había visto el vestido de novia negro con volantes verdes a juego con sus ojos. No evité sonreír, se veía feliz y yo también.

Tras una larga charla ella y yo decidimos ir a Death City y echarle en cara nuestro futuro matrimonio. Maka era muy cruel cuando quería, por eso la amo.

**MIENTRAS EN DEATH CITY GENERAL POV:**

-¡TÚ MALDITA SABANDIJA COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ESO A MI HIJA! **(N/A rima y todo : ) )**

**-** ¿He dicho que lo siento vale? Además no es cool que le hables así a alguien cool.

-¡Pero tu eres tonto o que coño te pasa es Maka imbécil no la quieres si yo perdiera a Chron- De pronto todos se quedaron en shock al ver lo que había dicho Ragnarok. Tras media hora de pelea por parte de Spirit y Soul, por preocupación de Chrona, Tsubaki y sorprendentemente Black*, y miradas asesinas por parte de Kid y Ragnarok mutuamente de pronto saltó alguien por la puerta.

-¡Hola hola! Los novios ya han llegado ¿verdad amada?

- Correcto Asura al parecer ya no desperdiciaremos la boda y además el vestido que me regalaste me queda bien.

-A ti todo te queda bien querida –Dijo Asura dándole un beso delante de todos.

-¡PERO QUE COJONES ES ESTO!-Gritó Soul a todo pulmón.

-Verás Soul te lo diré una sola vez ¿de acuerdo? Bien, Maka es mía y nos vamos a casar.

-¡¿Cómo, cómo?¡

-Comiendo, y casi se me olvidaba estáis todos invitados a la boda incluso tu Soul.

**RAGNAROK POV:**

Vale esto es muy raro no sólo pechos planos se iba a casar con ese demonio si no que de pronto he sentido algo eufórico en mi pecho. Le pregunte al imbécil de Stein y solo se fue riendo y diciendo lo bonito que es amor. Y lo más extraño es que es solo con Chrona por que a pesar de que estoy metido en esta celda a los únicos a los que veo por mi inmovilidad son a Marie-sensei (la única que me cae regular), a Chrona y al loco de Stein.

Pero quizás esa niña estúpida a la que le maltrataron de pequeña y solo me tenía a mí en todo el mundo me había robado el corazón. De pronto petaron a la puerta:

-Ragnarok soy yo.-Dijo la pequeña peli rosa

- Si como sea pasa, ¿tienes ya mi cena?

-Si aquí tienes tom- No pudo terminar la frase por que le robé su primer beso, o mejor dicho nuestro. Al principio no se movió y me correspondió lentamente. Me volvía loco por ella.

-Ragnarok, yo…

- Te amo Chrona.

_**Bien sé que mis fics no son muy largos pero parece que el objetivo de mi colegio es torturar a niños, no darles clase. Espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, pero os adelantare para el tercero. Alguien tendrá un niño y no os lo esperareis y creedme no será quién pensáis. Oh y se me olvidaba Chrona en la siguiente historia descubrirá que tachantachatachan ¡TIENE UNA TÍA NUEVA PERO ES BUENA! Jeje será inventada por supuesto así que comentad**_.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todos y todas, siento la demora pero mi hermana me rompió el móvil y estuve en depresión temporalmente pero estoy mejor. Y buenos traigo un especial como recompensa por haber tardado. Este es el famoso poema de Chrona que atentos: ¡HIZO QUE BLACK STAR SE MENOSPRECIARA! Pero me lo he inventado yo, aunque también me inspire en el que aparece en youtube llamado CHRONA´S POEM.**_

**EL VALLE DEL CANSAR**

Todo lo que puedo hacer es horar,

Sólo soy feliz cuando llueve,

¿Por qué te sientes como si mueres?

A donde quiera que vaya no sé,

no puedo respirar.

En este mundo lleno de dolor

me niego a creer que exista

¿Por qué soy un cristal roto

y lo único que hago es odiar?

Todo lo que puedo hacer es esperar

Contemplado por la sangrienta noche,

bebiendo de un pozo de mentiras.

¿Cómo poder volar con esta ala rota?

Tan solo trato de olvidar

Aunque mis ojos abriré,

Sé que todo negro lo veré.

En esta habitación de sombras

El tiempo corre por mis manos,

para mí una semana es otro año.

Recorriendo momentos vagos

¿Habrá aquí, para otro como yo, lugar?

Ya no sé por donde caminar

Aunque intentes gritar,

desde dónde estoy jamás podré escuchar.

La brisa me acaricia el cabello,

bajo el viento de otoño

Paseando por el valle del cansar

Solo veo la luz del infierno,

y todo lo que puedo hacer es horar


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos y todas, otra vez siento mucho el tardar en escribir pero estoy empezando a ver una serie llamada**_** Invader Zim o Invasor Zim **_**en español, y me tiene enganchada. (**_**Seguro que alguna vez os a pasado n.n**_**). **_**DISFRÚTAD Y RECORDAD QUE ESTA SERIE NO ME PERTENECE SI NO HARÍA QUE TODOS SE LLAMARAN A OTROS HIJOS DE FRUTA (mal pensados XD)**_

**BLAIR POV:**

Hacía tres meses que nos enteramos de que iba a tener mellizos de Soul,y que Maka y Ashura se iban a casar. Estúpida niña tonta siempre fastidiandolo y siendo el centro de atención _**(n/a atrévete a decirme eso de Maka en la calle y te vas a enterar). **_En fin, al menos no era la única, Stein y Mary también iban a tener un niño_**.(n/a os dije que no lo esperabáis)**_

-*suspiro* ¡Que calor hace y estamos en otoño! -Le dije a Soul.

-Sí no es nada _cool._

_-_ ¿Y vamos a ir a la tarde a la boda de Maka?

-Pues claro si no quedaremos mal y no podremos arruinarle la boda jaja_** (dijo maliciosamente O.O).**_

_**-**_ Ammms... ¡Vale! entonces voy a ir de compras para darles una _**sorpresita...**_

_**-**_ Si lo qué sea, yo voy a arreglarme y terminar el plan... JAJAJAJAJA_**(risa de bruja mala)**_

**CHRONA POV:**

Chrona estaba limpiando el nuevo piso que habían comprado _**(en un lugar muy lejos de aquí XD)**_ ya que Shinigami-san no la dejaba volver, pero estaba feliz porque estaba con Ragnarok _(que depués de aprender a caminar Shinigami lo largo de la ciudad junto a Chrona _

**-**Ragnarok... ejem ¿puedo pedirte algo?

-No.

-Esque esta tarde es la boda de Maka... y...

- No voy a ir.

-¿Pero por qué? El Shinigami nos deja entrar por ser una fecha especial y solo con la condición que no te vuelvas a meter con Kid...

-Rayitas se lo merece y solo por que le diera un golpecito de nada _**(en realidad lo hospitalizó por decirle a Chrona que le gustaba su vestido nuevo) **_se va a llorar a su _papaíto._

_-_Porfa hazlo por mí...-Dijo Chrona con mirada sexy.

-*sonrojo* ¡Mierda Chrona deja de hacer eso ya te pareces a la p*ta de Blair!_** (n/a ya somos dos que pensamos igual).**_

_**-**_ Y bien...

-Vale pero deja de hacer eso... -Dijo Ragnarok con el sonrojo en la cara.

- jeje... hay que ver lo mono que te pones a veces *le dió un besito en la frente* te quiero...

-Mira por dónde se te pasa el tartamudeo cuando quieres... yo también te quiero niña tonta.- Y se dieron un largo y bonito abrazo_** ( y colorín colorado... No era coña este cuento aun no se a acabado).**_

**MAKA POV:**

**-¡**ASHURAAAAA RÁPIDO QUE COLOR ME QUEDA MEJOR EL VELO CON ROSAS PISTACHO O VERDE OTOÑO!

-Te sienta bien cualquiera_...(escoge al azar uno cualquiera sin prestar mucha atención de lo que hace)_. -El colorincho este**(es como llamo a los colores cuando no les doy importancia XD).**

**-**¡El pistacho me queda horrible Ashura deberías saberlo no tienes gusto!.-Ashura se pone a llorar mentalmente: _-(y si lo sabes por que me lo preguntas llevas toda la puta semana jodiéndome la cabeza TT-TT)._

_-_ Ahh en fin...-Dijo Maka poniéndose un broche.

**GENERAL POV:**

Toda la sala estaba llena esperando pacientes a que llegara la novia. De pronto apareció una hermosa joven con el pelo rubio ceniza que le llegaba hasta las caderas, unos preciosos ojos verde esmeralda y el vestido más bonito que cualquiera pudiera imaginarse con volantes verdes. Iba acompañada de su patético padre. Cuando llego a su futuro esposo, pudo observar como su traje blanco con detalles rojos hacían que resaltara sus sangrientos ojos carmín y su piel blanca. (_AHORA IMAGÍNENSE UNA BODA MÁS O MENOS CORRIENTE CON UN BLACK* HABLANDO DE LO AWESOME QUE SERÁ SU HIJA Y A KID Y A RAGNAROK MATÁNDOSE CON LAS MIRADAS)._

-Bueno pues el que crea que no debe celebrarse esta boda que hable ahora o calle para siempre.-Dijo Justin-san _**(n/a pena que sea cura que si no seguro que mucha gente le gustaría tenerlo para poder hacerle tras tras por detrás LOL). **_Todos parecían estar de acuerdo cuando...

_**-¡ Yo tengo algo que decir, Chrona por favor no te caseeees!**_.-Dijo una mujer alta rubia de ojos azules con extraños tatuajes azules por los brazos y el cuello** (MI OC **)OMG_!(OMG según me explicaron son las siglas de o my god en inglés, pero si lo tengo mal culpen a mi compañero de videojuegos Alex "viciado al ordena u.u")_

-¡Pero qué cojones... Pandora esta no es la boda de Chrona creía que Medusa te enviara a otra dimensión!

-¡Ashura cuánto tiempo! _pensaba que estabas muerto... lastima_(murmuro).

Todos se quedaron en shock colectivo y Chrona se puso muy nerviosa ya que esa mujer era la viva imagen de su fallecida "Madre".

-Me-medu-d-u-sa!-Gritó Chrona.

-¡Cómo que Medusa, a **MI** no **Me** compares con **Esa** jovencita ese no es modo de hablarle a tu **tía!**

-¡¿CÓMO!?

_POR FAVOR LEAN ESTE ANUNCIÓ DE DEBAJO ES MUY IMPORTANTE_

**Bueno quiero dar gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews y que estoy preparando más fics, pero voy a convertir este fic en un crossover en la segunda historia con muchas series: Soul Eater(**_**como no**_**), One Piece, Fairy Tail, Duelo Xiaolin(**_**se que esta serie a muchos les parece infantil, pero busca sexy Jack Spicer en imágenes y luego cuéntame**_**...), Invader Zim y Hetalia. Pero no todavía, a ver si me explico... cuando acabe esta historia haré otra y otra y otra... de distintas series dejando finales abiertos para que luego cree la super-ficstoria(fic más historia) que estoy pensando en llamar **_**VIAJE A LA UTOPÍA **_dónde los que e nombrado anteriormente lucharan por dominar la Tierra, pero lo que no saben es que los personajes que habían perdido* _**(por ejemplo en el de duelo xiaolin que a Jack Spicer no lo vuelven a ver pero se reencuentran con él y resulta que es un ELEMENTO de los hechiceros y que vive en un planeta llamado Alejandría que al parecer no les ha llegado a caer muy bien estos )**__$: _O.O *quieren dominar el mundo, y surgiran escenas Romeo-Julieta o mejor dicho Romeo-Romeo. Por supuesto los de Soul Eater y los de One Piece serán sus aliados),

no se preocupen esta noche trabajaré duro para que mañana puedan ver de lo que hablo, pero me llevará horas terminar esta historia y las demás (que aun no he echo ))**. Pero cuando lo suba pienso hacer un breve resumen de qué va cada serie y de los personajes que van aparecer para entenderme n.n. y si me disculpan voy a decirle a mi camita que hoy no podré dormir con ella TT-TT (para que veais lo que os quiero seguidores).**

**atentamente**

**Silke Esther Amanda (no es coña me llamo así, padres locos)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bien siento mucho el haber tardado en subir pero estaba un poco depre por razones personales. ¡Pero me he animado por vosotros así que como regalo he decidido hacer un concurso de OCs! Es muy simple mandadme vuestros OCs y os meteré en el siguiente capitulo en mi historia! Pero tiene que ser antes del próximo capitulo que publicaré el 4 de Enero a poder ser! Y sobre los crossovers he estado hablando con gente y dicen que haga mejor lo siguiente: Los que no queráis leer el crossover no hagáis caso al anterior capítulo. Por que comenzaré este capitulo con dos finales alternativos: Uno será el crossover (pero lo haré en otro apartado) y esta historia( que será como si el anterior capi no estuviera)**_

_**¡Disculpen las molestias y borraré el anterior capitulo (si puedo) y lo pondré en otro apartado para los que quieran! p.:d: los que no supieran lo del primer capitulo 5 no me hagan caso o mándenme un privado para saber de lo que trata.**_

Era un bonito día de otoño, los arboles se teñían de rojo, naranja y amarillo. El Sol se ocultaba trás una nube gris pero tétricamente solo podía hacer más hermoso ese día ¿o no?

-¡Me cago en todos tus muertos Pandora como osas interrumpir mi boda!-Dijo cierto demonio cabreado.

-Lo siento Ashura de verdad, es que cuando me mandó a otro mundo Medusa me prometí con un hombre y quería volver a ver a mí querida Chrona antes de que me casara pero como llegué a este mundo por invocación una brujita-gata me dijo sobre una boda y un tal Ragnarok y que estaba con mi sobrinita y me asuste.-Se pone a llorar y a golpear tétricamente el suelo.

-Vaya, así que los genes y los ojos agua los sacó de ti MI novia.-Canturreo feliz Ragnarok al saber de que al ya tenía a alguien a la que culpar por la timidez de su amada.-¡PUES SI ES CULPA TUYA DE QUE CHRONA ESTE ASÍ TE VOY A...!-no le dió tiempo a acbar la frase ya que tenía un hombra detrás suya:

-Le vas a qué_ ¿da?_

_**BIEN ES HORA DE BIOGRAFÍAS COMO DIRÍA FINN:**_

_**Ivan Brakingski (creo que se escribe así, si no es así no me maten plizz)**_

_**Es ruso, todos lo temen y siempre sonrie infantilmente lo cual provoca más intensas sus amenazas. Ama los girsasoles y el vodka, y cree que por ser ruso rebota en la nieve (un poco tonto pero muy cuqui). Siempre se rie kolkolkolkolkolkol~ y tiene la costumbre de de vez en cuando decir **__**da. **__**Va con una gabardina gris-marrón y una bufanda, tiene el pelo albino (como Soul pero tirando más al rubio), y unos ojos violetas,como la lavanda. Es bipolar y amenaza a la gente con una cañería rota, y lo llaman Rusia por que en la serie de la que procede (APH-Alexis Powers Hetalia) tiene que representar a Rusia y se suelen llamar por sus países no por sus nombres.**_

_**vuelta a la "realidad"**_

El ruso no tardo nada en sacar su cañeria pero algo lo paró.

-Por favor Ivan, que es el futuro marido de tu futura sobrina.

_**-**_¿Tu prometido?.-Pregunta Chrona sorprendida aun salida del shock.

-Si tu futuro tío amor, no puedo creer lo rápido que creces, y es un orgullo para mi que hayas heredado mis ojos pero...-No pudo acabar la frase por que se puso a llorar y a abrazar desconsoladamente a miraron enternecidos la situación y tuvieron que ser separadas por Iván porque seguramente no se soltaría de ella en un largo rato y aun seguían en la iglesia.

-Ejem disculpen-Dijo Justin.-Si son tan amables continuemos con la boda.- Después del esperado si quiero Iván y Pandora se convirtieron en invitados_ improvisados y _ella les cuenta que Ashura sabía de su existencia pero no se lo dijo a nadie por que probablemente estaría muerta. Luego de tarta EXIGIERON a Blair de lo sucedido y al parecer ella la había invocado para que viniera para montar un numerito, Maka y Ashura no dijeron nada por que les encantaba ver la expresión de envidia y celos de Blair.

También les dijo que estaba eternamente agradecida de que recibieran a ella y a su amado con los brazos abiertos, y al parecer Kid y Iván se unieron contra Ragnarok (LOL). Y les habló sobre sus compañeros y les contó anégdotas de cuando era pequeña.

-Jajaja si que eres graciosa Pandora pero no tanto como ¡ EL GRAN YO !

-Si bueno, pero Chrona a heredado esa sonrisa de su abuelo.-todos quedaron en shock, no podían imaginarse qué clase se aberración pudo ayudar a traer al mundo a Aracnhe y a Medusa.

-Pero no es que esté orgullosa de ello, ya que padre nunca nós veía y madre tampoco por que pasaba más tiempo con mi hermanastro que con nosotras, o si no estaba con sus amantes...-Todos volvieron a enmudecer, esa chica de apenas dos años más que Chrona no solo era su tía, era su amiga, recordó vagamente una niñita de cabello ondulado correteando descalza trás ella. Desde luego las Makenshi no tenían suerte...

_**CHRONA'S POV:**_

No tenía ni idea de que tuviera una tía. En fin, al menos ya no tenía solo a Ragnarok, aunque últimamente Kid se estaba poniendo muy raro conmigo. Algo me dá mala espina, estoy segura de que algo no esta bien y de pronto:

-¡ Me cago en tí rayitas ven a la calle a decírmelo a la cara si te atreves!

-¡Pues encantado Ragnarok seguro que de lo imbécil que eres ni sabes dónde está la salida!

Lo sabía, Ragnarokj y Kid peleando. Me pregunto por que discuten tanto...En fin los separé y les reñí por que iban a acabar por arruinar la boda. Después de eso tocaba el vals de la novia y aproveche que la gente no me veía para salir afuera a tomar el aire. La brisa de otoño era muy cálida aunque al parecer no estaba sola:

-Hola Chrona.

-¿Shinigami-san?

-Llámame Kid por favor.

-Esta-ta b-bien.

-Chrona si me permítes hacerte esta pregunta. ¿Cuánto quieres a Ragnarok?

-¿Cómo?... Pues no-no sé... su-supongo que mu-mucho.

-¿Y tu me quieres?

- Claro... so-somos amigos...

De pronto Kid cogió del mentón a Chrona.-Qué mona eres Chrona... Pero no me refiero como amigos.- De pronto cogió a Chrona y le dió un beso francés a lo cual se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos...

-¡¿Chrona?!

-¡Ragnarok que haces aquí! No es lo que parece yo...

- Dá igual Chrona... quédate con este hijo de puta ya no quiero volver a verte!

Y dicho esto Ragnarok salió corriendo. Y por primera vez Chrona pudo ver como lloraba.

¡_**Bien gente! Espero que les haya gustado este fic ¡siento mucha la espera! Pero se lo compensaré, y quiero que para el próximo fic votéis con quiébn debe quedar Chrona, Ragnarok su fiel compañero o Kid el sexy shinigami (no me digais que no está mal para ser un dibujo anime) Disfrútad y recordad que Soul Eater no me pertenece y blablabla...**_

_**Ahh! Y dedico este fic a Jumbiie-chan y Julian-chan.**_

_**HASTA OTRA Y COMENTAD POR FAVOR QUE VEO QUE CASI NO COMÉNTAIS TT-TT. Y EN EL PRÓXIMO FIC PUEDE QUÉ ALGUIEN DE A LUZ... **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bien se que me he atrasado pero esto es un aviso. E estado trabajando en nuevos fics pero tengo que pasarlos a la compu, y no teng tiempo de hacerlo por los examenes asi que disculpen las molestias y en cuanto no tenga muchos subire otro. Y ya se que dije que subiria el dia 4 pero no me ha dado tiempo, ahorita mismo os escribo esto rapidamente porque no tengo casi tiempo para mi Dx.**_

_**les deseo suerte con sus fics**_

_**silke**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno como ya dije voy fatal de tiempo y ne-chan Irene ya se que soy cursi y tétrica a la vez 0.0 pero soy asi. Hime-chan si quieres inscribirte en lo de los Ocs mándame el tuyo por comentario ;D, Guest te entiendo hasta la médula yo estuve un año buscando el Chrona x Ragnarok. Yumari-chan muchas gracias tu comentario me inspiro y muchas gracias a Arlenes Jumbiie-chan y a Julian-chan si me dejais yo ya os considero amigos :D . Y como ya dije no tengo mucho tiempo asi que intentaré terminar el fic pronto!**

Bien aquí os dejo los Ocs participantes:

**Nombre: Julian Death Hana**

Edad: 17... 10 minutos mayor que Jumbiie

Descripcion Fisica: Alto, 1.80, piel trigueña clara, ojos celestes cielo, cabello negro con un corto flequillo del lado derecho

Descripcion Psicologica: Yandere pero lo disimula fingiendo ser Tsundere, daria la vida por su gemela menor, no suele mostrar muchas emociones, inteligente, serio y buen jugador en todo.

**Nombre: Jumbiie Death Hana**

Edad: 17... 10 minutos menor que Julian

Descripcion Fisica: pequeña, 1.53, piel trigueña clara, ojos celestes cielo, cabello negro y largo hasta el trasero con un fleco del lado izquierdo, pechugona.

Descripcion Psicologica: una mescla entre yandere y tsundere*, odia que se le acerquen a su hermano con fines de estafarolo, es energetica, no le gusta jugar en nada. Pesima atleta.

**Nombre:** Aguamarina Yamamoto

19 años, tiene ojos azules, pelo castaño con el flequillo teñido de nata y algunos mechones. Va vestida con una chaqueta blanca y unos pantalones cortos blancos con botas negras y una camiseta negra. Le encantan los niños y la natación pero odia el deporte. Tiene buen físico y es tan responsable que a veces da miedo 0.o. Se le da bien pintar pero no dibujar, es muy carismática pero da miedo cuando se enfada.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bien gente ya me dio tiempo a seguir, gomen por tardar tanto. El otro día recibi otro concursante y me cayó bastante bien así que decidi meterla en la historia también.**

**Hime Honda (Hime-chan, para los friends) :D **

_Edad: 18 años_

_Relativamente alta (1,70), pelo castaño oscuro hasta la mitad de la , con una mecha color morado a cada lado de la cabeza. Ojos grises. Especialista en defensa personal. Siempre con una sonrisa en la cara. Tiene debilidad por las cosas monas y asalta a la gente con abrazos de oso amoroso. Sarcástica. Piensa que todos los hombres son pervertidos. _

_ARMAS: JUMBIIE-CHAN Y JULIAN-CHAN : los dos son katanas que parecen oxidadas pero cuando se utilizan se vuelven grandes y brillantes. _

_TÉCNICOS: Hime-chan y Marina-san_

3,2 ,1 ¡ACCIÓN!

**TSUBAKI POV:**

La fiesta no iba mal del todo. Maka y Ashura estaban bailando felizmente abrazados… ¡Son tan tiernos! Pero de pronto sentí agua en mi vestido.

-¡Ay madre que viene el niño!

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡TRANQUILA EL AWESOME YO TE LLEVARÁ AL MEDICO!

DE pronto Black* se puso echo una furia y empezó a gritar arruinando un poco más la boda de Maka hasta que llegaron los médicos a atenderme.

**GENERAL POV:**

-¿Ves Ashura? Eso es lo que nos pasa por casarnos en otoño-primavera…

- ¡Pues yo me lo estoy pasando de puta madre!-Dijo señalando a Black* mientras reñía a los paramédicos y a los médicos por no ser amazing

-JAJA muy gracioso sí, me parto y me troncho _(sarcasmo)_

De pronto aparecen tres chicas y un chico por la puerta (_lamentando por que es el único chico_)

-¿Están aquí Pandora y Iván?.- Dijo una chica de ojos cielo y cabello negro.

- VOOOODKAAAAA! ¡Hime-chan dame vodka!- Dijo el ruso con cara de inocente.

-¡QUITA DE AQUÍ SER PEDÓFILO DEL INFRAMUNDO!-Dijo subiéndose a Aguamarina gruñendo como un gato.

-¡ Iván tienes vodka en la gabardina mira que eres despistado…!- Gritaron los cuatro a la vez

-¡AHH! Es verdad…

De pronto todo los de la sala se pusieron a mirarlos extraños y Maka enfadada mientras Ashura se partia el culo de risa.

-Ehh… nosotros solo veníamos a llevarnos a este y a la otra nada más.-Dijo Julian con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime.-Creo que estamos en problemas O.O

_**Y EL ESPERADO CHRONA POV:**_

-¡NO RAGNAROK ESPERA! _**¡ ESTOY EMBARAZADA DE DOS SEMANAS! **_(resaltado 100%)

-¡QUE!-Dijo Ragnarok dándose la vuelta mientras Kid tenía la cara desencajada.

-Que vamos a ser padres imbécil * sollozando* ¡¿Cómo crees que te voy a poner los cuernos si eres el padre de mi hijo?!

-Chrona…Lo siento…-Dicho esto abraza a Chrona (Momento feliz :D)

Kid seguía con la cara desencajada. No eran una pareja nada simétrica (según él) y resulta que iban a tener un hijo.- _Joder pues si la he hecho buena… (pensó)_

_MÚSICA TÉTRICA_

_Lo que ellos no sabían…_

_Era que alguien les miraba…_

…

_-¡Vaya, vaya! Pero si es mi querida Chrona…_

_Se la ve muy feliz…_

_No por mucho tiempo… (sonidos de serpientes)_

_No me hago a la idea de ser la abuela…_

_A no ser… que ese niño me sirva de algo…_

_Seguro que me ayudará para usarlo contra el mundo (ríe de forma malévola)_

**o.o final melodramático. A que no sabéis quién es ¿? En fin no tengo ni fruta idea de que nombre ponerle al niño de Chrona o mejor dicho **_**niños… ¡serán mellizas! (ME GUSTA LA IDEA DE BRUJAS MELLIZAS O GEMELAS n.n) En fin… Esta historia ya empieza a ser dramática (ríe malévolamente) ASÍ QUE MANDADME LOS NOMBRES POR COMENTARIO Y MENSAJE PERO NO MÁS DE DOS Y SOLO ACEPTARÉ UNO EN CASO DE QUE ME GUSTEN LOS DOS PARA NO HACEROS RABIAR.**_

_**Salut! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola cuánto tiempo verdad? Bueno siento haber tardado pero mejor tarde que nunca y AVISO en este capítulo solo pondré Maka x Ashura**_

Después de la boda en el balcón del hotel para la luna de miel de Ashura y Maka

-Ahh! menuda boda…-Dijo el demonio poniendo su pies encima de la pequeña mesa mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

-Sí menuda boda –Dijo la de ojos esmeralda.

_**(~INCÓMODO SILENCIO EN LA SALA~)**_

-Ejem… Oye Ashura ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-¿Cómo es que sigues vivo después de que te "matara"?

-¿Mhmm…? Pues muy fácil resulta que Medusa antes de que la mataran consiguiera un aprendiz y no sé por qué me resucitó.

-¡Pero…. Y eso…Es decir….! (Respondió Maka confusa)

-Sí bueno supongo que los únicos que pueden hacer eso son los *sichikubais pero con tal de que siga vivo….

-¿Oye y crees que resucitó a Medusa o a Aracne?

-Espero que no si Aracne me pilla contigo y después de matarla…. ¡buff! Adiós mundo -Dijo haciéndose cómicamente el muerto.

-Pero hay algo que no cuadra…. (Maka con cara súper-seria).

-¿Mhmm? –Gruño el de ojos rubí a la vez de serio.

-Supongamos que Medusa y Aracne estan vivas, si es cierto que ese chico te pudo resucitar ¿por qué lo hizo? Y por pura lógica ellas o por lo menos Medusa tienen que estar vivas…. Así que ¿por qué no nos han atacado todavía?

-Las conozco… y creo que sé por qué, están tramando algo y me quieren meter a mí en todo esto de eso estoy seguro.

-¿Eh a qué te refieres?

-Dame un espejo voy a llamar a Shinigami-san.-Coge el espejo y se pone a hablar con Shinigami:

-¡Ahh, Hola Ashura veo que según me han contado ya eres de los buenos felicidades! Y dime en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Tengo malas noticias…

-¡Ahh! ¿Y eso, no será que te vas a volver malo otra vez?

-No mucho peor, yo y Maka creemos que Medusa y Aracne pueden seguir vivas

-¿? (Shinigami-san pone cara seria) Dime todo lo que sepas.

-Resulta que tiene un nuevo apreniz como Crona pero este es más oscuro y podría ser peligroso…

-Bien… En ese caso alertaré que podrían seguir vivas. Gracias por tu información.

-No hay de qué (aún con cara seria 0.0)

-Y supongo que podré contar contigo si nos llegan a atacar ¿no?

-Eso depende, para mí lo primero es Maka pero si no la involucra a ella este problema sí.

-Ya veo… En fin… Te comprendo yo también fui joven así que…¡Que os los paséis bien en la luna de miel!

-eso haremos… (dijo el demonio marchándose)

Caminó hacia la habitación en la que estaban anteriormente él y su reciente mujer, pero no encontró nada:

-¡Maka!¡MAKA DÓNDE ESTÁS! –Buscó en las habitaciones y la encontró dormida en su dormitorio.

-Buff… Menos mal- Dijo acercándose a ella. Se recostó a su lado y sin despertarla empezó a observarla y a acariciar sus mejillas rosadas, pero se despertó por el frío contacto de las pálidas manos de su marido y se estremeció.

-Lo siento no quería despertarte…..-Dijo el aludido retrocediendo su mano, pero Maka solo se limitó a sonreír y a coger su mano para ponerla de vuelta en su mejilla. Porque a veces para él lo más importante era ver su sonrisa y poco a poco se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo y se durmió al lado de su querida Maka.

**(Mientras tanto algo o alguien les observaba por la ventana)**

-Patético…. Esa es la mejor palabra para describirte ahora mismo Ashura (risa málvada de bruja)

-¡Cómo se atreve esa zorra..!

-No te preocupes Aracne tenemos aquí a alguien que nos da ventaja (sigue riéndose como una loca perdida)

- ¬¬ (la mira molesta su hermana).

-¿Qué miras?

- Nada, nada…

-Bueno qué más da nuestro pequeño no nos abandonará ¿verdad Hiromu?

- Sí mi señora.

**(Dentro del hotel de nuevo)**

-Mhpf….-Se queja Ashura. Abrió poco a poco sus ojos observando a su esposa de nuevo. No pudo evitarlo y le dio un "besito de buenos días". Maka le correspondió y decidieron seguir durmiendo un rato, pero Ashura se quedó pensando…. _Que serás capaz de Medusa…._

¡Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de este capi ;) Hasta luego!

*sichikubais= Dioses de la muerte


End file.
